Un amour caché
by Milky01
Summary: Regulus Black réussira-t-il à survivre dans sa famille ou trouvera-t-il quelqu'un pour l'aider à surmonter cela.


Defis "Fabrique ta baguette" de la Gazatte des bonbons aux citrons

Deuxième élément, le noyau

Crin de Licorne : Écrire sur un couple gay

* * *

Regulus Black était le fils cadet d'Orion et Walburga Black, frère de Sirius. Il avait toujours été le préféré de leurs parents. Malgré le fait qu'il voulait tant ressembler à son grand frère.

Lorsque Sirius était rentré à Poudlard, ce fut le déchaînement dans le Square Grimmaud. Son frère l'avait abandonné pour rester vivre chez son ami, James Potter. Ce fut une véritable trahison pour Regulus. Sirius étant l'héritier de la Très Noble et Très Ancienne famille Black, devait prendre ses responsabilités. Ses parents, furieux de cette nouvelle, décidèrent de confier cette tâche à leur cadet. En effet, Walburga demanda au chef de famille de renier son fils de leur famille.

Durant l'année qui précéda son entrée à Poudlard, Regulus subit un lavage de cerveau sur la Pureté du Sang, sur ce que devait accomplir un héritier et futur chef de famille de la famille Black.

C'est un Regulus seul, au visage fermé et froid, qui arriva sur le quai de la gare. En se dirigeant à l'entrée d'un wagon, il croisa le regard de son traître de frère. Il sourit intérieurement en voyant le regard confus de son aîné.

En ouvrant la porte d'un compartiment, il trouva un jeune garçon avec les cheveux long, gras, au regard profond, des yeux noirs comme la nuit. Son cœur manqua un battement. Il ne put bouger ou sortir la moindre parole.

-Je peux t'aider ?

-Hum…oui je peux…euh…m'installer ici ?

-Bien sûr, et en silence.

Il sentit une pierre s'alourdir dans son estomac à l'écoute de la voix dure et profonde de son camarade de route. Regulus sortit _La Gazette du Sorcier_ de sa veste et commença à la feuilleter. Il dût interrompre sa lecture quand la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas.

-Alors Servilus, tu t'es fait un ami ?

Levant sa tête sur la personne de son frère honni, Regulus se leva, se mit devant son frère et lui dit sur une voix polaire :

-Dégage Sirius Orion. De suite.

Et sur cette parole, une bourrasque de vent jeta Sirius et ses amis à travers le couloir. La porte se referma d'elle-même et se scella pour laisser les deux garçons en paix, pour la fin du voyage.

Regulus se trouvait dans l'allée centrale pour attendre sa répartition. Il fut émerveillé par le plafond de la Grande Salle. Il reporta son regard sur le Professeur McGonagall, qui l'appelait pour son choix de maison.

Comme tout Sang-purs, dit du côté sombre, il finit à Serpentard. Il trouva une place libre à côté du garçon avec qui, il avait partagé le train.

Le jeune aux yeux noir ne le lâchait pas, il le fixait, comme si son visage était une énigme entière.

-Alors tu es un Black ? J'espère que tu ne seras pas comme ton imbécile de frère.

-Ne t'inquiète, il n'est plus mon frère et je ne suis pas comme lui.

-Severus Snape, enchanté.

-Moi de même Severus.

À partir de cette soirée, les deux amis ne se quittèrent plus. On les voyait ensembles lors des repas, dans leur salle commune, la bibliothèque…A chaque intercours, ils essayaient de se voir.

Un soir d'hiver, leur relation commença à évoluer à l'intérieur des cachots. On pouvait voir les coups d'œil discret de l'un à l'autre, les gestes tendres qui effleuraient le corps de l'autre. Regulus, malgré son éducation stricte, ne pouvait passer outre les forts sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour son camarade aux cheveux noir.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il intercepta Severus dans un couloir, le tirant de force dans une salle de classe vide, et la scella avec un puissant sort.

Il agrippa son condisciple par sa robe et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Severus.

Une explosion de sensations les prit à l'estomac. Chacun noyés dans le plaisir que l'autre offrait dans ce baiser. Leur mains passèrent et repassèrent sur leur corps, amenant de long frissons de plaisirs le long de leur colonnes vertébrales.

Ils durent s'éloigner l'un de l'autre pour reprendre leur respiration. Une main posé sur sa joue, Severus accepta la caresse et appuya son visage dessus. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, pour voir tous les sentiments et les sensations qu'être proche l'un de l'autre.

Malgré le fait que l'homosexualité soit bien acceptée dans la communauté magique, nos deux amants décidèrent de garder leur relation secrète. Regulus étant le futur chef de famille, et ayant Walburga comme mère tyrannique, il ne voulait pas qu'elle risque de faire un esclandre en plein milieu de la Grande Salle.

Pourtant, rien ne les empêchait de se retrouver en cachette, dans tous les recoins du château pour se montrer l'un à l'autre l'amour qu'ils ressentaient. Même si certains comprirent que leur relation avait évolué, ils ne dirent mot, de peur que le futur maître des potions, doué en sarcasmes, et Regulus - deux puissant sorciers - ne leur tombent dessus.

Cependant, leur relation pris fin lors d'un événement important, puisque Regulus, en trouvant ce que cachait le Lord Noir et ne pouvant y tolérer, mourut quelques mois plus tard. Depuis cette disparition, Severus était devenu l'ombre de lui-même. La colère, la haine, la tristesse et le désespoir le transformèrent en un homme aigri, tel que nous le connaissons aujourd'hui.


End file.
